filmfandomcom-20200223-history
Roland Hemmo
miniatur|Roland Hemmo (2005) Roland Hemmo (* 25. Februar 1946 in Weißwasser) ist ein deutscher Hörspielsprecher, Synchronsprecher und Schauspieler. Mit über 1000 synchronisierten Kino- und Fernsehfilmen sowie Werbespots und Hörspielen zählt er zu den wichtigsten deutschen Synchronsprechern. Leben Nach seinem Abitur studierte er Schauspiel an der Hochschule für Schauspielkunst „Ernst Busch“ Berlin. Als Darsteller wirkte er in der Folge in etwa 1500 Aufführungen mit, darunter an Spielorten wie dem Deutschen Theater Berlin, der Staatsoper Berlin und der Komischen Oper Berlin. Auf der Leinwand sah man ihn zuletzt 2001 in dem prämierten Film Heidi M.. Zudem wird Hemmo gelegentlich für verschiedene Fernsehproduktionen verpflichtet. Roland Hemmo war bereits in der DDR als Synchronsprecher aktiv und zählt aus heutiger Sicht zu den bekanntesten und insgesamt meisteingesetzten Synchronsprechern. Seine Synchronsprecherkarriere begann 1978 im DEFA-Synchronstudio in Leipzig mit der polnisch-russischen Produktion Geschichten vom Piloten Pirx nach Stanislaw Lem. Er ist die Standardstimme unter anderem von Brendan Gleeson und Colm Meaney. 2006 gehörte Roland Hemmo zu den Mitbegründern des Interessenverbandes Synchronschauspieler (IVS) und ist heute der Schatzmeister des Verbandes. Der IVS wurde als Reaktion auf die sozialversicherungsrechtlich schwierige Situation der Synchronschauspieler gegründet. Von 2006 bis 2012 war er Beiratsvertreter für die Gruppe der Wortinterpreten in der Gesellschaft zur Verwertung von Leistungsschutzrechten (GVL). Roland Hemmo ist geschieden und hat zwei Kinder. Filmografie Als Darsteller wirkte Hemmo in folgenden Filmen mit: * 1982: Das Fahrrad * 1984: Auf dem Sprung * 1985: Das Doppelleben des Monsieur Tourillon (TV) * 1985: Die dritte Frau (TV) * 1985: Polizeiruf 110: Verlockung (TV-Reihe) * 1987: Der Staatsanwalt hat das Wort: Für Elise (TV-Reihe) * 1987: Claire Berolina (TV) * 1989: Der Staatsanwalt hat das Wort: Blaue Tauben sollen fliegen (TV-Reihe) * 1991: Der Staatsanwalt hat das Wort: Bis zum bitteren Ende (TV-Reihe) * 2000: Heidi M * 2007: Albert – Mein unsichtbarer Freund (TV) * 2007: Kriminalist (TV) Synchronisation (Auswahl) Synchronisierte Spielfilme bis 1999: * 1999: Kampf der Kobolde // Colm Meaney * 1999: Alice im Wunderland // Pete Postlethwaite * 1999: Die Bibel – Jesus // G.W. Bailey * 1999: 10 Dinge, die ich an dir hasse// Larry Miller * 1999: Ein Hoffnungsvoller Nachwuchskiller // Mark Carlton * 1999: Verlockende Falle // Maury Chaykin * 1999: Mickys fröhliche Weihnachten // Kelsey Grammer * 1999: Reine Nervensache // William Hill * 1999: Ravenous – Friss oder Stirb // Jeffrey Jones * 1999: Durchgeknallt // Kurtwood Smith * 1998: Zivilprozess // James Gandolfini * 1998: Blues Brothers 2000 // Bo Diddley * 1998: Der (wirklich) allerletzte Streich der Olsenbande // Morten Grunwald * 1998: Verhandlungssache // J. T. Walsh * 1997: Con Air // Colm Meaney * 1997: Vergessene Welt: Jurassic Park // Pete Postlethwaite * 1997: Die Bibel – Salomon // G.W. Bailey * 1997: Metro – Verhandeln ist reine Nervensache // Art Evans * 1997: Zwei Fäuste in Miami // Andy Horn * 1997: Der Morgen stirbt nie // Ricky Jay * 1997: Mäusejagd // Ernie Sabella * 1997: Winnie Puuh auf großer Reise: Auf der Suche nach Christopher Robin // David Warner * 1997: Es lebt! // Kenneth Welsh * 1996: Fish & Chips // Colm Meaney * 1996: Romeo + Julia // Pete Postlethwaite * 1996: Nicht schuldig // James Gandolfini * 1996: Fargo – Blutiger Schnee // John Carroll Lynch * 1996: Mars Attacks! // Joe Don Baker * 1996: Kopfgeld // Delroy Lindo * 1996: Jack // Keone Young * 1995: Die Bibel – Josef // Warren Clarke * 1995: Crimson Tide – In tiefster Gefahr // George Dzundza * 1995: Les Misérables // Philippe Khorsand * 1995: Mallrats // Stan Lee * 1995: Jenseits der Wolken // Jean Reno * 1995: Der Lockvogel // Jean-Louis Richard * 1995: 12 Monkeys // Rick Warner * 1994: Schlagzeilen – Je härter, desto besser // Mike Girard Sheehan * 1993: Gettysburg // Royce D. Applegate * 1993: Viel Lärm um nichts // Gerard Horan * 1988: Dick und Doof – Nichts als Ärger // Oliver Hardy * 1986: Rasputin, der wahnsinnige Mönch // Christopher Lee 2000: * Mission: Impossible 2 // Brendan Gleeson * Die Bibel – Paulus // G.W. Bailey * Supernova // Robert Forster * Ich, beide & sie // Mike Cerrone * Traffic – Macht des Kartells // Albert Finney * State and Main // Vincent Guastaferro * The Watcher // Ernie Hudson * Rules – Sekunden der Entscheidung // Samuel L. Jackson * Lucky Numbers – Ein Wetterfrosch auf Abwegen // Sam McMurray 2001: * Mexican – Eine heiße Liebe // James Gandolfini * Die letzte Festung // James Gandolfini * Stadt, Land, Kuss // Ian McNeice * From Hell // Ian McNeice * Texas Rangers // Alfred Molina * Schlimmer geht's immer! // Larry Miller * Enigma – Das Geheimnis // Robert Pugh * Black Point – Kalte Angst // Alex Bruhanski * Einmal Himmel und zurück // Frankie Faison * Passwort: Swordfish // Zach Grenier * Jurassic Park 3 // Michael Jeter * Grégoire Moulin gegen den Rest der Welt // Serge Riaboukine 2002: * Ring // Brian Cox * Die Bourne Identität // Brian Cox * Gangs of New York // Brendan Gleeson * Der Anschlag // Bruce McGill * Ocean's Eleven // Elliott Gould * Der Herr der Ringe: Die Zwei Türme // John Noble * Ripley's Game // Ray Winstone * Ali G Indahouse // Paul Clayton * Die Versuchung des Padre Amaro // Ernesto Gómez Cruz * Liebe deinen Vater // Jacques Frantz * Catch Me If You Can // Brian Howe * Bad Company – Die Welt ist in guten Händen // Matthew Marsh * Arac Attack – Angriff der achtbeinigen Monster // Rick Overton * Minority Report // Victor Raider-Wexler * Nicht auflegen! // Forest Whitaker * The Transporter // Ric Young 2003: * Natürlich blond 2 // Bruce McGill * Luther // Alfred Molina * Im Dutzend billiger // Richard Jenkins * Matrix Reloaded // Nathaniel Lees * Matrix Revolutions // Nathaniel Lees * Gothika // John Carroll Lynch * Der Herr der Ringe: Die Rückkehr des Königs // John Noble * Master & Commander – Bis ans Ende der Welt // Robert Pugh * Down with Love – Zum Teufel mit der Liebe! // John Aylward * Wolfzeit // Maurice Benichou * Johnny English – Der Spion, der es versiebte // Kevin McNally * Robin Hood – König der Diebe // Michael McShane * Daredevil // John Rothman * Last Samurai // Timothy Spall 2004: * Die Bourne Verschwörung // Brian Cox * Troja // Brendan Gleeson * Layer Cake // Colm Meaney * Spider-Man 2 // Alfred Molina * Ocean’s 12 // Elliott Gould * Aviator // Stanley DeSantis * Butterfly Effect // Nathaniel DeVeaux * Der Kaufmann von Venedig // Gregor Fisher * Preis des Verlangens // Michael Lonsdale * I, Robot // Chi McBride * Der weiße Hai // Robert Shaw * Team America // Matt Stone * Casshern // Akira Terao * Große Haie – Kleine Fische // Sykes 2005: * Match Point // Brian Cox * Harry Potter und der Feuerkelch // Brendan Gleeson * Königreich der Himmel // Brendan Gleeson * Dark Water – Dunkle Wasser // Pete Postlethwaite * Der Poseidon-Anschlag // Russel Savadier * Elizabethtown // Bruce McGill * Kaltes Land // Richard Jenkins * The Producers // Fred Applegate * Brokeback Mountain // Graham Beckel * Sin City // Powers Boothe * Star Wars: Episode III – Die Rache der Sith // David Bowers * Be Cool // Alex Kubik * Vier Brüder // Costin Manu * Lord of War – Händler des Todes // Jean-Pierre Nshanian * The Ice Harvest // Mike Starr * King Kong // John Sumner 2006: * Der Hades-Faktor // Colm Meaney * Das Omen // Pete Postlethwaite * Black Dahlia // Ian McNeice * Lucky # Slevin // Robert Forster * Departed – Unter Feinden // Ray Winstone * Eragon – Das Vermächtnis der Drachenreiter // Alun Armstrong * X-Men: Der letzte Widerstand // Bill Duke * Das Spiel der Macht // Kevin Dunn * V wie Vendetta // Andy Rashleigh * Pirates of the Caribbean – Fluch der Karibik 2 // Stellan Skarsgård 2007: * Harry Potter und der Orden des Phönix // Brendan Gleeson * Ocean’s 13 // Elliott Gould * Hitman – Jeder stirbt alleine // Joe Sheridan * Pirates of the Caribbean – Am Ende der Welt // Stellan Skarsgård * Stories of Lost Souls // James Gandolfini * Elizabeth – Das goldene Königreich // John Shrapnel 2008: * Indiana Jones und das Königreich des Kristallschädels // Ray Winstone * Operation Walküre – Das Stauffenberg Attentat // Kevin McNally * Brügge sehen… und sterben? // Brendan Gleeson * The Dark Knight // Ron Dean * Stiefbrüder-Step Brothers / Richard Jenkins * Speed Racer // John Benfield * Madagascar 2 // Cedric the Entertainer * Urmel voll in Fahrt // Otto 2009: * Looking for Eric // John Henshaw * Illuminati // Stellan Skarsgård * Santa Baby 2 // Paul Sorvino * Das große Rennen – Ein abgefahrenes Abenteuer // Colm Meaney * Perrier’s Bounty // Brendan Gleeson 2010: * Another Year // Jim Broadbent * Small World // Niels Arestrup * Harry Potter und die Heiligtümer des Todes: Teil 1 // Brendan Gleeson * Hernry VIII // Ray Winstone * Zone of seperation // Colm Meaney * R.E.D. – Älter. Härter. Besser // Brian Cox 2011: * The Guard – Ein Ire sieht schwarz // Brendan Gleeson * Planet der Affen: Prevolution // Brian Cox * Arthur Weihnachtsmann // Jim Broadbent * London Boulevard // Ray Winstone * Three and out // Colm Meaney 2012: * Tigers Tail -DVD// Brendan Gleeson * Parked-Gestrandet// Colm Meaney * Great Expectation-DVD // Ray Winstone * Romance & Cigarettes-DVD// J. Gandolfini * Safe House // Brendan Gleeson * Coriolanus // Brian Cox * Soldiers of fortune // Colm Meaney * Great Expectations // Ray Winstone * The Raven // Brendan Gleeson * Haus auf Korsika // Rolle: Vater * Madagaskar 3 //Rolle: Maurice/ Cedric the Entertainer * Der König der Löwen 3 //Rolle: Onkel Max 2013: * Lincoln // Bruce McGill * Der unglaubliche Burt Wonderstone // J.Gandolfini//Rolle: Doug Munny * Beautiful creatures // Mr. Lee * The Company You Keep - Die Akte Grant // Brendan Gleeson * Beyond the Hills (Rumänien) // Rolle: Dr. Solovastru * Le Weekend // Jim Broadbent- im Kino Anfang 2014 * Das Mädchen und der Künstler// Jean Rochefort- im Kino Anfang 2014 * Synchronisierte Fernsehserien * Gilmore Girls * Grey’s Anatomy * Star Trek: Deep Space Nine * Ausgerechnet Alaska * Lilo & Stitch * Six Feet Under – Gestorben wird immer * MillenniuM * Dragon Ball Z * Dragonball GT * Taxi * Numbers – Die Logik des Verbrechens * Stargate Atlantis * Roseanne * Ed – Der Bowling-Anwalt * Starhunter * Gargoyles – Auf den Schwingen der Gerechtigkeit * Welcome, Mrs. President * Malcolm mittendrin * Inspektor Fowler * Akte X – Die unheimlichen Fälle des FBI * Alcatraz Synchronisierte Darsteller * Samuel L. Jackson * Christopher Lee * Delroy Lindo * Brendan Gleeson * Judd Hirsch * Alfred Molina * Martin Sheen * Steve McQueen * Jean Reno * Donald Sutherland * Warren Clarke * John Noble * Colm Meaney * George W. Bailey * Phil Davies * Morten Grunwald * Daniel Von Bargen * Mel Brooks * Martin Scorsese * Oliver Stone * Forest Whitaker * Ray Winstone * Brian Cox * Jim Broadbent * Stellan Skarsgård * Bill Smitrovich Hörspiele * Bibi Blocksberg (ab Folge 89 als Bürgermeister) * Benjamin Blümchen (ab Folge 109 als Bürgermeister) Hörbücher * Neil Gaimann Sternenwanderer. Audible, 2007 Weblinks * * Kategorie:Synchronsprecher Kategorie:Schauspieler Kategorie:Deutscher Kategorie:Geboren 1946 Kategorie:Mann